


Danny Phantom

by Guitarhero909



Series: Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 3 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Danny Fenton is a young kid who goes to high school. His father is engaged to his girlfriend and together they build a machine that can allow them to travel into the world of ghosts. When production fails, Danny decides to look inside and then gets transformed into a human/ghost hybrid. But soon he must learn to use his powers to stop a powerful bio-human made of pure electricity from taking over his town. With the help of his friends, he becomes the hero he was meant to be,





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet the Fentons  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Danny Phantom!)

A young boy was setting up a camera.

“Is it on?” he asked. 

The camera was flashing red signaling it was on.

“Alright,” said the boy.

He sat down.

“Hello Amity Park, my name’s Danny Fenton,” said Danny, “Its been a while since I’ve done a video, but some things have been happening.”

Danny took out a photo of his late mother.

“For one thing my mom died, and its been a few rough years for me and Dad,” said Danny, “But we’re pulling through.” 

He put the picture back.

Meanwhile a young woman was doing a vlog of her own.

“Hey, its Jazmine Linton,” said Jazz, “And I’m back after a while getting over my dad.”

“And so my dad’s been dating this woman,” said Danny.

“My mom’s been dating this guy,” said Jazz.

“She’s very nice and a bit of a science geek,” said Danny.

“He’s very kind, but he’s kinda……. A goofball,” said Jazz.

“And it turns out that….” Said Danny.

“…he has this kid who goes to my school,” said Jazz.

“Dannny (Jazz),” they said in unison.

“Jazz somewhat looks out for me when I’m getting harassed by other kids,” said Danny, “But I also have help from my best friend, and the goth rockstar of school, Sam.”

“He’s a funny guy but spends a bit too much time learning about ghosts,” said Jazz.

“I don’t really know her that well, but she seems, alright,” said Danny.

Later Danny was skateboarding across the school. 

One of the teachers saw him. 

“Mr. Fenton, do you wanna keep that board?” he asked.

“Yes sir,” said Danny.

“Well keep it off the floor in the halls,” said the teacher.

He started walking. 

Meanwhile one of the professors with blueprints was walking by. 

“Can you please make some room?” he asked. 

A few of them dropped and nobody offered the professor a hand.

Except for Danny.

“Why thank you Mr. Fenton,” said the professor.

“No problem Mr. Benson,” said Danny, “These look pretty important.”

“Why yes they are,” said Mr. Benson, “They’re designs for a power grid for the school.”

“Sounds interesting,” Danny said.

He was heading outside to meet his best friend Sam Mason. 

There were people surrounding someone at a table.

Somebody was dunking a kid near some lunch.

He was dunked by the popular guy in the school, Dash Baxter.

“Hey Fenton, why don’t you get a snap of this?” he asked.

“Are you nuts?” asked Danny.

The crowd was chanting, “Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!”

“Ok, that’s enough,” said Danny, “Let him down.”

“Take the picture first dingus,” said Dash.

“Just put him down Dash,” said Danny.

“Take the damn picture,” said Dash.

“PUT HIM DOWN, CARL!” said Danny.

“Oh shit,” said another student. 

“You’re so dead,” said Dash. 

He punched Danny in the face.

He was about to wail on Danny when Jazz intervened.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” said Jazz.

While Dash was busy, Danny helped the boy up.

“Well would you look at that?” asked Dash, “The geek has his girlfriend standing up for him!”

“You best cut that out,” said Jazz.

“Or what?” he asked, “You think I’m scared of a little….”

Before he could touch Jazz, she grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground.

“I warned you,” said Jazz.

Danny was in the bathroom wiping blood off his face.

“You might wanna get some ice for that,” said someone outside.

It was Sam. 

“Little birdie (Jazz) tells me you got in a skirmish with Dash,” she said.

“Tell me about it,” said Danny, “But at least its all over.”

He remembered what he met Sam for.

“Oh, I just remembered I got this from the store,” said Danny, “You’ve been searching for it since 2017.”

He gave her an album.

“Holy shit!” said Sam, “Where’d you get this?”

It was Chon’s latest album, Homey.

“A little birdie told me that you like their music,” said Danny, “So I figured why not get this for ya.”

Sam smiled. 

“Stuff like this makes me remember why we’re best friends,” she said.

Back at home Jazz opened the door and saw Jack and Maddie kissing.

She got out her megaphone and said, “Freeform Jazz is back.” Startling them.

“Oh, its just you Jazz,” said Maddie.

“Hey Mom,” said Jazz, “Mr. Fenton.” 

Danny rushed in.

“What’s wrong, I heard screaming!” he said.

“Relax son, no ghosts or anything,” said Jack.

Maddie saw an injury on Danny’s face.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Its nothing Ms. Linton,” said Danny, “I just fell skateboarding.”

“Why you kids ride those things I’ll never know,” said Maddie.

“Cause its stupid and dangerous, like I was when I was his age,” said Jack.

Danny noticed his shoes were in some kind of slime.

“Hey what’s going on downstairs?” he asked.

“Follow me and I’ll show you,” said Jack as he went downstairs.

“You serious?” asked Danny.

“Yes I am,” he said.

Once downstairs, Danny saw a prototype portal.

“Wow,” said Danny, “You’re actually working on this thing again?”

“Well, it was actually Maddie that talked me into this,” said Jack, “But yes, in a few days the ghost portal will finally be open.”

Danny was looking around at blueprints.

“Did some of these blueprints come from Mr. Benson?” he asked.

“Oh yeah that nice guy from your school,” explained Jack, “He’s so talented when it comes to inventing stuff, and back in the college years we called him Nicolai Technus.”

“Hey when I came in I noticed a ring on Ms. Linton’s finger,” said Danny.

Jack smiled.

“Well son, I think its time I told you,” he said.

“No way,” said Danny, “You actually did it!”

“Shhhh, don’t spoil the surprise to your future step sister,” said Jack.

“Got it,” said Danny.


	2. A Big Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Fenton and his girlfriend announce the big news to Danny and Jazz.

Nicolai Benson was heading into his weekend job.

He was a mechanic for GhostCorp.

A woman was on a screen explaining about the world’s largest portal grid that could be used to instantly warp someone around the entire building.

Nicolai was the one who created the grid, but was not credited for his hard work.

His boss approached him.

“You do realize you’re late,” he said, “Don’t you realize that GhostCorp now depends on this portal grid, and its tests for it to be allowed to be used on the streets.”

“Yes I do,” said Nicolai.

“And we can’t do any tests without someone like you running them,” said his boss.

“I know that, but those designs and blueprints were made by me,” said Nicolai. 

“You designed those schematics?” asked his boss, “Right, and I’m Captain Falcon.”

Nicolai pushed his boss to the wall.

“You’re not Captain Falcon, she’s a legend and you’re an asshole!” he said, “You disrespect her again, and I’ll cut your head bald in your sleep!!!”

It was just a dream.

“Now get to work!” said his boss.

He took the elevator and went to his station. 

There was a poster of him at his office with the name “Technus.”

“Ugh,” he said as he went to work.

Back at Danny’s house, Maddie and Jack were about to share the news.

“So we have some very exciting news for the both of you,” said Jack.

“You got me a car?” asked Jazz.

“Even better,” said Maddie.

“We’re getting married!” they said in unison.

“M-m-m-married?!” asked Jazz surprised.

“That’s right,” said Jack, “We’re all gonna be one happy family.”

“You’re gonna be my stepfather?” asked Jazz, “and Danny’s gonna be my….”

“That’s right,” said Maddie.

Jack’s watch beeped.

“Well time to get to my shift,” he said, “You all enjoy yourselves.”

Nicolai was working on his machine.

“Take my credit will they?” he asked.

Someone tapped his shoulder.

“I thought you might be hungry,” she said.

It was Nicolai’s friend Emily who also worked at GhostCorp. 

“Thank you,” said Nicolai. 

“I have to say I was very amazed by your invention,” said Emily.

“Say that again?” he asked.

“I said I was amazed by your invention,” said Emily, “I know it was you who made it.”

“At least you do,” said Nicolai, “But the company saw fit to steal it.”

“What really amazes me is that you did all of it,” said Emily, “What normally takes dozens of people to build, was accomplished by one person.”

“Well I didn’t actually make all of it,” said Nicolai.

“He had a little help,” said Jack behind both of them, “I’ve known this man since college and he’s not let me down once, and it’s the least I can do.”

“Modest huh?” asked Emily.

One of Nicolai’s tormentor’s, Joe saw him talking with Emily.

“That creep is flirting with Emily again,” he said.

“Listen, I’m having a party later this week,” said Emily, “And I’d like you to be a guest.”

“Really?” asked Nicolai, “I mean you’re popular and all that, but you take time off your busy schedule for little old me.”

“Because you’re special,” said Emily, “And you deserve to be treated as such.”

He smiled.

“Time to get back to it,” said Emily, “Good luck you two.”

She headed out.

“She’s a keeper,” said Jack.

Joe crushed his cup.

Danny was walking by the halls.

He then saw that kid he helped before struggling with a locker.

“Hey let me get that,” said Danny.

He opened it with ease.

“Thanks,” he said.

“No problem,” said Danny, “I’m Danny.”

“Tucker,” said Tucker.

“And I’m Sam,” said Sam.

“Oh yeah, you’re the bass player for the scream kings,” said Tucker.

“Glad to know I have a fan,” said Sam.

The three of them saw their principal walking through the halls.

“Shit,” said Sam, “Its Lancer.”

“Hey!” said Principal Lancer.

However he was looking at graffiti that other kids put on there.

“Phew,” they all said in unison.

“So I heard your dad’s getting married,” said Sam.

“Who told you that?” asked Danny.

“Why not ask your future step sister,” said Sam.

Danny looked down to the floor.

“I wanna feel happy for Dad, but it just feels kinda too soon you know,” he said.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

“Look, I know you miss your mom, and it hasn’t been easy without her, but its time to move on,” said Sam, “Besides, you still got your best friend who’s had your back for years.”

Danny smiled.

“You’re right Sam,” said Danny.

“Say Danny, your dad wouldn’t happen to be a ghost person would he?” asked Tucker.

“Why?” asked Danny.

“I’ve read a lot of reviews about him and Ghostcorp,” said Tucker, “He’s amazing at what he does!”

He showed them something he’s been working on.

“Mr. Benson helped me make this thing, and it can detect any sign of ghosts anywhere around the area,” said Tucker.

“Nice,” said Danny as he reached for it.

“Wait don’t touch yet,” said Tucker, “I still gotta work out some kinks.”

In class, Nicolai was explaining the currents of electricity that can travel.

One of the students was drawing a picture of him and gave him the name “Technus.” 

“Let me see that,” said Nicolai.

He saw the drawing and was surprisingly amazed.

“This gives me an idea for a lab experiment,” he said. 

After a few minutes the project was done.

“Now I’ll need a volunteer from the audience,” said Nicolai.

Danny and Tucker volunteered. 

“Now, you’ll rub your hair with this balloon and place it in this tube,” explained Nicolai.

After doing so they did what Nicolai instructed.

After a few seconds they felt a slight spark run through their heads.

When their heads came out their hair was freaky looking.

“Whoa,” said Danny.

“I know right,” said Tucker.

The class was laughing but they didn’t care.


	3. Birth of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their machine fails, Danny decides to discover what went wrong. And then he suddenly changes!

Chapter 3: The birth of a hero  
(Disclaimer!)

Danny was helping jack bring in some equipment.

“So what’s all this for again?” asked Danny.

“You’ll see by the end of tonight,” said Jack, “Its gonna rock your world.”

“I think I already know what it is,” said Jazz knowing what was happening.

After a few minutes of tinkering, they were finally finished.

It was a portal into the ghost world.

“Whoa,” said Danny, “You actually finished this thing?!”

“That’s right,” said Jack, “If your mother were here she would be so amazed.”

Danny was amazed by how incredible the invention looked.

“This is it Maddie,” said Jack, “You ready?”

“I think so,” said Maddie. 

They plugged everything in.

“Activating the portal in 5, 4, 3, 2….” Said Jack.

He pressed the switch, but nothing happened.

“What….” Said Jack, “I don’t get it.”

He looked at the designs.

“I did everyhthing by the book and this is what happens?” asked Jack.

“Maybe we should call it a day,” said Maddie. 

The two of them went upstairs.

“For what its worth, I think it was a great invention,” said Jazz.

Danny stayed behind and looked at the instructions.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” he said to himself, “Dad did everything he was supposed to but nothing happened.

He saw a lab suit and put it on. 

Danny looked around for a flaw or a loose wire.

“Everything’s intact,” he said, “Nothing’s gone haywire or anything.”

He saw the on and off switch.

“Oh,” he said, “That’s what happened.”

He pressed the button and then a light turned on.

“That should do it,” said Danny.

However something was happening to Danny. 

His DNA was fusing with ghost DNA.

Throughout flashes of light, Danny was screaming and holding his hands to his head through the pain

The next morning he was still unconscious on the floor.

Jack went downstairs and saw him.

“Danny?” he asked, “Danny wake up!” 

Danny woke up.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Were you looking at the blueprints?” asked Jack.

“Yeah,” said Danny, “I just wanted to see if there was anything wrong, but I didn’t find anything,” said Danny.

“You really do take after your mother don’t you son,” said Jack, “Well breakfast is ready whenever you are.”

He went upstairs.

Danny looked at the blueprints again. 

Suddenly they fell right through his hands. 

“What the…..” he said.

He then started to levitate for a little bit and then fell.

“I gotta call Sam,” he said.

Sam was playing Guitar Hero with her friends.

“We’re gonna beat this score!” said Sam.

She was playing Buckethead’s Jordan on expert and was completely focused.

Her phone started to ring and she picked it up while doing a hammer on part with her other hand.

“Hello?” asked Sam, “Danny where are you? We already started.”

Danny started explaining what was happening.

“Wait what?” asked Sam, “Slow down.”

“Can you just get here quickly?” asked Danny, “I gotta show you this.”

“I’m on my way,” said Sam.

A few minutes earlier, they were at the backyard.

“Ok, watch this,” said Danny.

He closed his eyes and then started to turn invisible.

“What the….” She said.

He then reappeared by a tree.

“Wait a second…” said Sam, “So you’re a Bio-human?”

“I guess you could say that,” said Danny, “It’s a long story.”

“So were you always this way?” asked Sam.

“No, this just happened to me like literally yesterday,” said Danny, “Next thing I wake up, and I have snow white hair and green eyes.”

He explained about the ghost machine and everything else.

“And that’s what happened,” said Danny.

“Did you tell anybody else about this?” asked Sam.

“Jazz, but that’s it and she told me to keep it from Ms. Maddie and Dad,” said Danny, “But that’s not all I can do.”

He started to levitate.

“Oh shit!” said Sam.

“I know!” said Danny.

Later, Maddie was moving some equipment to the lab. 

Danny was getting some things for Jack to take to the lab at GhostCorp. 

“That’s odd,” said Maddie.

Danny looked at her.

“One of the lab suits fell,” said Maddie.

She saw Danny bringing in some stuff.

“Dann can you come in here for a second?” she asked.

“Oh boy,” said Danny.

“Did you know that one of the lab suits was on the ground?” asked Maddie.

“Well….” Said Danny, “You see it was….. I….. it….”

Maddie stopped him.

“Let me stop you there Danny,” said Maddie, “Now its obvious that there’s something you wanna tell me, and your face lets me know that.”

“What?” asked Danny.

“I’m the same way with Jazz, when there’s something she wants to tell me,” said Maddie, “Look its ok, just tell me what’s going on. Its just you and me, so just lay it out.”

Danny sighed and took a deep breath.

“I went inside the machine to figure out why it wasn’t working,” said Danny, “I looked and then I saw the switch was on the off position, so I turned it on and then the flashes, and then the portal, and then the lab coat was on the ground.”

“Look Danny, I don’t care about the lab suit,” said Maddie, “I don’t care that you were going inside the machine.”

“You don’t?” asked Danny.

“No, I care that you told me the truth,” said Maddie, “As long as I know the truth its ok.”

She smiled.

“Look, I know I’m not your actual mother, but if there’s something on your mind, you should be more open with me ok?” said Maddie, “After all that’s what mothers are here for, to help their sons, whether they’re step-sons or real sons.”

“Ok,” said Danny, “So….. am I off the hook for messing with the machine?”

“No,” said Maddie.

“Oh,” said Danny looking down to the floor.

“You’re off the hook for telling me the truth,” said Maddie.

“Oh,” said Danny in a lighter tone.

“Aaaaand if it makes you feel better, I’ve messed with a lot of machines when I was your age,” said Maddie walking upstairs.

Danny looked at the machine.

“I turn my phone on,” he said to it, “You don’t see that blowing up.”

Later Danny was looking at some blueprints for the ghost portal.

Jazz was looking at him.

“I can understand Mom and Mr. Fenton getting into this kind of stuff, but I never expected you to,” she said.

“Well, I made some blueprints for how the ghost portal can actually work this time and we’re gonna do a new test run,” said Danny, “And get this, Ms. Maddie wants me to be the gunea pig.”

“You’re kidding right?” asked Jazz.

“Well, I guess I can call it a reward for telling the truth,” said Danny.

“The truth doesn’t get you anywhere,” said Jazz.

“Well, it got me somewhere,” said Danny, “I know you think you like to get away with lying, but its not so bad to tell the truth once in a while.”

“You’re not off the hook for telling the truth,” said Jazz, “You’re off the hook for telling the truth the first time.”

“Is there a difference?” asked Danny.

“Never mind,” said Jazz.

Later that day, there was a party for everyone at Ghostcorp.

People were talking and/or dancing.

Nicolai was walking around.

“Nicolai, you made it!” she said. 

“Yes, I did,” said Nicolai, “I got some time off so I could come.”

He saw Joe whom he admired being carried around by his pals.

“Hey Joe,” said Nicolai, “Well I’ll see you later.”

Jack was having the time of his life talking with his friends about his upcoming wedding.

Someone tapped on Nicolai’s shoulder.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Could you come with us for a second?” he asked, “There’s a problem with one of the portal tubes.”

“Well, looks like duty calls,” said Nicolai, “I’ll be right back.”

He followed them to where the main sorce of the problem was.

One of the tubes was loose causing strobbing in the room.

Joe was watching and snickering.

“This is gonna be so funny,” he said. 

“Alright,” said Nicolai, “At least someone has appreciation for my work.”

He took some tools and went up to the area.

After a few minutes of tinkering the problem was fixed.

“Alright,” he said.

The person gave Joe the signal.

Joe pulled the switch giving Nicolai a shock.

The blast was hard and forced him near electrical outlets.

A shadowy ghost figure went inside of his body.

His skin started to turn green.

“I think we better hussle,” said Joe as he ran off.

Nicolai was still alive but barely moving.


	4. Training

Chapter 4: Ghost Training  
(Disclaimer!)

Danny was floating around in his room. 

“Man this is amazing,” said Danny. 

He then went through a wall accidentally leaving ghost plasma.

“Oops,” he said.

His right hand started to glow. 

“Whoa!” He exclaimed.

He shot a ball of energy at a lamp.

Someone knocked on the door.

Danny?” Asked Jack.

“Yeah dad?” He asked.

“Is everything alright?” Asked Jack.

“Yeah, I’m just exercising,” said Danny.

“You know I’m here if something’s bothering you, right son?” Asked Jack, “Also I’m glad to see you and your future step mom are getting along.”

“Ok,” said Danny, “Thanks.”

He looked back to the ghost plasma.

“There’s only one guy I know that knows about stuff like this.”

In a hospital room, Nicolai was laying in the bed with some kind of electric proof suit.

“You got in quite the mess sir,” said a doctor.

Nicolai woke up.

“Where am I?” He asked.

“You’re in the hospital,” said the doctor, “We managed to get you in this suit while you were knocked out.”

“This suit….” Said Nicolai.

“Its to protect you from electrocuting yourself or others,” said the doctor.

“Take it off,” said Nicolai. 

“I can’t do that,” the doctor said while looking at a graph.

“Why not?” Asked Nicolai.

“Your body is constantly releasing a stream of bio-electricity,” she said, “We don’t know if its dangerous or not.”

He looked at himself.

“But I can promise you this, we are working on a cure right now,” she said.

A few of his friends came to visit.

Danny and Sam were at Tucker’s house.

“Ok, I’m about to show you something I never showed anyone else other than Sam,” said Danny.

“What is it?” Asked Tucker.

He looked around to make sure nobody else was looking.

“Ok,” said Danny.

He focused and turned invisible.

“Danny?” He asked, “Where’d you go?”

“He’s still right here,” said Sam, “He just turned invisible.”

“What?!” Asked Tucker, “But how?!”

“Remember that invention my dad made to travel to the ghost realm?” Asked Danny.

“Yea,” said Tucker.

“Well apparently it gave me ghost DNA,” Danny explained, “Now I can turn invisible, walk through walls, and fly.”

He started to float.

“I think we should analyze everything you can do,” said Tucker, “Follow me.”

Sam and Danny followed him downstairs.

Tucker pushed a button revealing a lab.

“Holy shit,” said Danny.

“Do your parents know about this place?” Asked Sam.

“No, don’t ever tell them,” Tucker answered in a serious tone, “Anyways, let’s get to it.”

Danny was in the center.

“Step one, superhuman strength,” said Tucker.

There was a huge chunk of brick in front of Danny.

Danny grabbed it and tried lifting it.

He was able to pick it up with ease.

“Check,” said Tucker, “Step 2, energy beams.”

There were targets all around the room. 

Energy came through his fingertips and he fired them at each of the targets.

“I think I’m gonna call them Ghost Rays,” Danny said excited.

“Step 3, flight,” Tucker said.

Danny started to float but he couldn’t control where he was going. 

“How do other superheroes do this?” Asked Danny. 

“Try lifting your hands and using them as steering wheels,” said Tucker.

“What?” Asked Danny.

“Trust me,” said Tucker.

Danny did what he was instructed.

He was able to control his flying better.

“I think we just found a superhero,” Tucker said.

A security guard was doing his job guarding the basement of an apartment.

He noticed a heat signature heading where one of his buddies was.

“Hey frank, you near the kitchen?” He asked.

“Yeah why’s that?” Asked frank.

“There’s something headed your way,” said the guard.

Frank was looking around but didn’t see anything.

Something was forming. 

“Hello dear, could you help me?” She asked, “I’m trying to find the lunch menu but I’m lost.”

“Ma’am, I’m not sure what you’re talking about but you can’t be down here. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

Her eyes started to glow.

“I think someone changed the menu,” she said.

“Um…. I’m cool over here,” said Frank.

She roared and ghost plasma spewed from her mouth.

Frank dropped his flashlight and ran.

“Forget this man!” He said, “FORGET THIIIIIISSSSSSS!!!!!!!”

Danny was flipping channels on a Saturday Afternoon. 

“Man nothing exciting happens around here much,” he said. 

He flipped past a channel talking about a ghost attack.

“Wait a minute…..” He said.

He switched back to that channel.

A ghost was believed to be lurking around a banquet party. 

“Dad you might wanna see this!” He said.

Jack came into the room and was watching the entire thing.

Later he was in the basement getting some ghost catching gear.

“This is gonna bring my career to a rocket jump!” Said Jack, “Maddie you got everything.”

“Absolutely,” said Maddie, “We should be back afterwards cause we’re professionals.”

“Well I’m stayin’ outta this one,” said Jazz.

As soon as they left, Tucker and Sam grinned at Danny.

“What?” Asked Danny.

“You can go after that ghost!” Said Tucker, “You have ghost powers.”

“Actually I think our first move should be to call The Peacekeepers,” said Danny.

“If there’s one thing you should know about Mr. Fenton, its the fact that he spent half his life keeping this technology and research away from a Shay, and he certainly doesn’t plan on giving it to another,” said Jazz, “Besides they’re probably busy saving a continent from becoming a city of robots.”

“Looks like you’re their only hope,” said Sam.

“But I’ve never had any experience fighting anything, let alone a ghost!” Said Danny.

“Why do you think we took that training session for last time?” Asked Tucker, “Besides I happen to have some ghost catching technology I developed.”

“Alright,” said Danny.

“But first you’ll need a disguise so nobody knows its you,” sam Explained.

“As long as I don’t look ridiculous,” said Danny.

Later Danny was wearing a ghost catching suit and a helmet.

“I look ridiculous,” said Danny.

“Well at least nobody will recognize you,” said Tucker, “Now come on.”

He had some king of vacuum cleaner.

“The poltergeist 6000,” said Tucker, “Courtesy of Professor Elvin Gadd himself.”

“Alright let’s go,” said Danny. He started flying. 

Sam and Tucker followed him on a motorcycle.

Jack and Maddie were searching around for the ghost.

Jack heard something move and threw a ghost bomb at the object.

It was a worker and he ran off.

“Great, we’ve got another plaintiff,” he said.

He heard somebody in the kitchen. 

“Maddie, do the honors,” Jack said.

Maddie busted the doors down and had her proton pack aimed at someone.

It was the lunch lady ghost.

“Someone changed the menu!” She said.

They were both looking at her.

“What an interesting specimen,” Jack said, “An actual ghost.”

“Lunch is sacred and has rules!” She said.

She had a piece of cake.

“Anybody want cake?” She asked.

Both of them nodded.

“Well that’s too damn bad,” said the lunch lady, “Those who change the menu don’t deserve cake!”

She made some ovens come to life and they breathed fire.

Danny made it to the area and went inside.

Tucker and Sam said they were assistants for Jack Fenton and got entrance.

“Alright Tuck,” said Sam, “Put that tracker to use.”

He turned it on and followed its signal.

It started to beep a little faster as he got closer.

“We’re almost there,” said Tucker.

The lunch lady ghost kept fighting Jack and Maddie.

She trapped Maddie in a pile of meat.

“Maddie!” Said Jack.

“Go after her, I’ll be ok!” Said Maddie, “I promise.”

Jack chased after the ghost.

Danny saw that Maddie was trapped and was about to be attacked by the ovens.

“Hang on miss!” He said.

He shot a ghost ray at one of them.

Another oven breathed fire and he shielded himself and Maddie with his ghost shield.

“I’m pretty good at this,” said Danny, “Is that all you got?!”

One of the ovens charged at him and pushed him down. 

Danny dropped his mask and Maddie saw his face.

“Danny?” She asked.

Danny put the mask back on.

“Ok that one hurt,” said Danny, “Come after me punks!”

They chased after him.

The lunch lady was continuing to fight Jack.

“Is that all you got lunch lady?!” Asked Jack.

“Oh I’ve plenty more!” Said the lunch lady.

She threw some meat at them and he dodged.

Someone flashed a light at her distracting her.

It was Tucker.

“Tucker my boy!” Said Jack, “Just in time.”

“Couldn’t leave you hanging,” said Tucker.

Danny was helping fight off the ghost using his ghost beams.

“Phantom, can you hold that thing down?!” Asked Tucker.Danny grabbed the lunch lady from behind.

“Ok when I give the signal you run!” Said Tucker, “1, 2, 3….. GO!”

He activated the poltergust and had the ghost in a hold.

Tucker was tiring her down while Jack set the trap.

“Trap activated!” Said Jack. 

Working together, he and Tucker placed her in the trap closing it!”

“We did it,” said Jack, “WE CAUGHT A GHOST!”

“Glad I could be of help,” said Danny disguising his voice.

“Another one?” Asked Jack.

“No, this guy was helping us,” said Tucker, “He’s on our side.”

Jack laid down his weapon.

“Well, just be careful next time Mr. Fenton,” said Danny, "you never know when something like this will happen again.”

Danny flew back home.

Maddie looked at him fly away.

“Is that….. Danny?” Asked Maddie.


	5. A Shocking Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ghost is wreaking havoc, and its up to Danny to stop him!

Chapter 5: A Shocking Development

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Danny Phantom!)

Danny was walking up to his room as Maddie was watching him.

“So son, anything exciting happen?” She asked.

“What?” He asked.

“Anytrhing special happen today, out of the ordinary?” Asked Maddie.

“Nothing that I know of, why?” Asked Danny.

“Well, your father and I were ghost hunting, and I could’ve sworn that someone was helping us out and they had your voice,” she said.

She showed him footage from the news about Danny helping them out.

“So let me ask you again,” she said, “Anything special happen?”

“I’m…. The phantom,” Danny mumbled.

“What?” Asked Maddie.

“I’m the phantom, ok?” Danny said, “I’m the phantom.”

“How?” Asked Maddie.

“I turned on that machine and then it activated and somehow, I got ghost DNA,” he said, “I can fly, disappear, and I have super strength.”

He looked down to the floor.

“The truth is out now,” he said.

“Amazing….” She said, “You could be the missing link between man and ghost!”

“Wait… you’re not mad?” Asked Danny.

“My future son in law has ghost powers and he’s saving people, how could I be mad?!” She asked, “I am concerned that you didn’t tell me sooner, but I’m more proud.”

She gave him a hug but he phased through.

“Sorry,” he said, “I’m still getting the hang of all this.”

“As for your father, I won’t tell him about this yet,” she said, “But I think it would make things better if you told him soon.”

Danny smiled.

Maddie went upstairs.

“Oh, and could you clean off that ghost plasma in your room?” She asked.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Nicolai was still stuck in his room.

The electricity was starting to build up.

He had visions of what happened at the party and saw Joe in almost all of them.

He then came to a conclusion.

Joe was the cause for his transformation.

He barged the doors down.

One of the doctors saw him.

“One of our patients is out, we gotta stop hi….” He said before he was electrocuted.

Dozens of guards tried to stop him but none prevailed.

He took off his mask and his face was looking more green and his hair was crazy looking.

“Your time has come Joe,” he said.

Danny was doing some work in the lab.

Jazz saw him.

“Who works in the lab?” She asked.

“I’ll tell you who works in the lab,” he answered, “Young men who get rewarded for telling their mother the truth.”

She sighed.

“Once again Danny boy, you’re not off the hook for telling the truth,” she said.

“I know, I’m off the hook for telling the truth the first time,” he said mocking her, “Sing a new song would ya?”

“So what are you hiding?” Jazz asked.

“What do you mean?” Danny asked.

“Come on, you can tell Mom but you can’t share it with your future sister in law?” Asked Jazz, “I’m just looking out for you.”

“Jazz I appreciate your concern but I promise its nothing to freak out over,” said Danny, “I’m fine.”

“Cut the bullshit,” Jazz said, “I know you followed Mom and Mr. Fenton when they followed that ghost, and I know you go to Tucker’s house for some strange experiments. Danny you gotta tell me what’s going on.”

“I told you its nothing to worry about,” said Danny.

“Well I think I might just follow you around until you spill it out,” said Jazz.

“Alright, but you can’t follow me forever,” Danny said.

He went into the men’s restroom.

“Ok you got me there,” she said.

There was a party going on and Joe was hosting it.

Nicolai was watching them.

“Lights out Joey….” He said.

He killed the power.

“The hell?” Asked Joe.

Nicolai went through the doors and people were scared.

“What is that?” Asked someone.

“Not ‘what’,” Nicolai answered, “Who!”

Danny was at Tucker’s lab with Sam looking at the news.

“Wait, turn that back!” Sam said.

They were looking at Nicolai invading a party.

“Looks like a strike team is heading to the area now,” said Tucker.

“Well they might be surprised once I go after that person and catch him first,” Danny said, “Going ghost!”

He transformed and went to action.

He stared at Joe.

Two of his friends went after Nicolai and he pushed them both out of the way.

He electrocuted Joe.

Emily tried to intervene.

“No, don’t hurt him!” She said.

She touched him and got electrocuted.

“No…. I didn’t mean it…” Nicolai said before turning to Joe once more, “YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!!”

He threw him out the window.

“Sucks to be you,” Nicolai said.

“Nicolai….” He said.

“Nicolai is dead thanks to you,” Nicolai said, “I’m out for revenge!”

“Wait, it was just a practical joke,” Joe said.

“A practical joke that turned me into this freak!” Nicolai said, “Because of you I can’t have a normal life.”

“Wait, are you gonna kill me?” Joe asked.

“No, I’m not gonna kill you,” Nicolai said, “I’m just gonna hurt you, really….. really….. bad.”

Danny was en route to the party.

“I’m almost there,” Danny said.

He got a close look at a jet and saw a symbol.

“Tucker, didn’t you say this was some kind of strike team?” He asked, “Its not!”

The symbol was revealed to be The Peacekeepers Symbol.

“Oh shit,” Sam said.

Nicolai was about to attack Joe again.

“I hate you all!” He said.

Webs stopped him.

It was Arachnid Girl.

“Hold it right there static man,” she said.

“This is between me and him,” Nicolai said.

He tried to shock her but his hands were webbed together.

He channeled up energy and broke free.

“Whoa, that’s a cute trick Technus,” Arachnid-Girl said, “Maybe you could charge up my phone while you’re at it!”

Danny went incognito to watch the fight.

Arachnid-Girl got close to him and recognized his face.

“P-professor Nicolai?” She asked.

“Nicolai?” Asked Danny.

“I’m not Nicolai anymore thanks to him,” he said pointing to Joe escaping.

“Look I don’t know what happened but I can help you,” Arachnid-Girl said.

“You wanna hold my hand?!” He asked.

He shocked her and pushed her away.

“None of you get it!” He said, “I’m not Nicolai anymore looking like this, I’m…. What was that name you gave me?”

“Static boy?” She asked.

“No the other one…. Technus,” he said, “Yeah, I’m TECHNUS!!!”

He caused a surge and everybody ran.

Someone called on Arachnid-Girl’s communicator.

“What’s going on down there?”

“I got readings of two enhanced, but I only caught one of them,” Arachnid-Girl said.

She spotted Danny.

“Hold on,” she said.

“Danny get outta there!” Tucker said.

“Its fine, she can’t see me,” Danny said.

“I can see you,” she said.

“She can see me,” he said.

Danny revealed himself of her.

“Hi, I’m Danny,” he said.

“Did he just say ‘Hi I’m Danny’?” Sam asked as Tucker nodded.

“What are you doing here?” Arachnid-Girl asked.

“First off I’m a big fan of you and The Peacekeepers,” Danny said.

“Much appreciated, but who are you?” She asked.

“I’m The Phantom,” Danny said.

“The Phantom?” Asked Arachnid-Girl.

“I’m a new hero,” Danny said, “But I’m here to stop that electric guy.”

“Look I appreciate the offer but I’ve handled this kind of thing before, and I don’t think your mom would want you getting hurt,” Arachnid-Girl said, “So pick up any toys you left and go home.”

“You don’t….” Danny said before being webbed up.

“Trust me, this is for your own good,” she said chasing after Technus.

He got free by phasing through the web.

Technus was going around hurting people.

“You didn’t think I was special, you didn’t think I worked hard enough!” He said, “Well let’s see how you like joining MY party!”

Arachnid-Girl spotted him.

“Nichoal, stop!” She said.

She tried to web him but he electrocuted the web and pushed her back.

Her left web shooter was damaged.

“Shit,” she said.

He punched the ground and electricity surged through.

Arachnid-Girl noticed two people about to touch something that had electricity.

Thinking quick she used her working web shooter and made two webs to pull them away.

“Today’s my special day,” Technus said, “Now I’m gonna light my candles!”

He shot electric bolts at Arachnid-Girl and she dodged them.

“Nicolai please stop!” She said, “You can’t just go around hurting innocent people!”

“No one is innocent!” He said, “NO ONE!!!!!”

One of the bolts hit her damaging part of her costume and she almost crashed into a wall, but Danny caught her.

“You again…. wait, you can fly?!” She asked.

“And phase through objects,” Danny said.

“Looks like we’re working together,” Arachnid-Girl said.

Technus absorbed electricity from a neon sign and used it to his advantage.

Arachnid-Girl distracted him while Danny looked for something to stop him.

She was wearing electric proof gloves in order to punch him.

“I hope these work,” she said.

She landed a punch right on his face.

“You’re just like the rest of them,” he said.

He shot an electric wave at her and she dodged.

He started to short circuit because of the water he was in.

“That’s it,” Danny said.

He went for a water hose and sprayed it at Technus.

Technus decided to vanish from the area and flow through an electric current.

The hose ran out of water and he was gone.

The crowds cheered for Danny and Arachnid-Girl.

“Well, looks like I owe you for your help, Danny Phantom,” she said.

“That has a nice ring to it,” said Danny, “I’ll see you around.”

He flew back to the base.

Arachnid-Girl pulled out her communicator.

“Its really important to me that Michael never finds out about this,” she said.


	6. Technus Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technus makes a plan to turn most of his old comrades into beings just like him. Danny must put a stop to his plot!

Chapter 6: Technus Rises

(Disclaimer!)

Danny and his friends were celebrating his victory over Technus.

“You were really awesome out there Danny,” Sam said.

“What about the fact that I teamed up with one of The Peacekeepers,” Danny said, “I’m only starting to be a hero and I get an opportunity like that? Radical!”

“Now, let’s not dwell on the past,” Maddie said.

“Right,” Danny said as he calmed down.

Some construction workers were at a power grid.

One of them was tin keying around with it.

“Its a shame that Nicolai isn’t here right now,” he said, “We could really use his help with figuring this thing out.”

The other one heard some noises.

“Anybody there?” He asked.

Someone sped past them like lightning.

“I think we should go,” said the first worker.

“Way ahead of you,” said the other one as he packed his stuff.

Technus was watching them.

“Run while you can,” he said, “Soon, all will feel what I felt when I lost everything.”

At GhostCorp,the head of the power grid project, Ariana was telling everyone about what to take care of while Nicolai was gone.

“Does anyone have any questions?” She asked, “Don’t be afraid to ask now or later because I’ll always lend a hand.”

Emily was thinking about Nicolai.

A message was somehow being typed on her computer.

It read; “Ask Ariana who created the power grid.”

Emily decided to ask.

“Who was it that created the power grid from the ground up?” Asked Emily.

“It was Nicolai, why do you ask?” Asked Ariana.

“No particular reason, I just wanted to know,” Emily answered.

“I know there are rumours, but no one’s heard from him or seen him since that day,” Ariana said, “He is a great man and that’s all we need to say about him.”

Technus was secretly watching.

Later Ariana was walking home after a long day of work.

She was secretly holding blueprints for one of Nicolai’s top secret projects.

Technus was starting to follow her.

She heard noises and turned around.

“Who’s there?” She asked, “I know self defense.”

Bolts of electricity formed together forming Technus.

“Hello Ariana,” he said.

“Oh my god,” she said.

She ran the opposite direction and tripped.

She then looked back at Technus in fear.

He saw the blueprints for one of his inventions.

“It looks like you’re about to be my first test subject,” he said.

He trapped her in an electric barrier and brought her up top.

Ariana saw the invention being made was the same as from his blueprints.

Technus then trapped her inside and the eleltricity changed color.

“What are you doing to me?” Ariana managed to mumble.

“You like my creations don’t you professor?” He asked.

Danny was walking around town when he saw a suitcase that belonged to Ariana.

He then looked up and saw electricity being formed.

Danny went somewhere nobody could see and transformed into his alter ego.

Technus saw him and pinned him down.

“You stopped me once, you won’t stop me again!” He said, “I’m getting stronger every day!”

One of his shocks tore through Danny’s costume.

He managed to phase through and the two of them were going at it.

Danny was evading Technus’ shock balls.

“Look Nicolai there’s bad people everywhere and I’m sorry for how they treated you,” Danny said, “I can see you’re hurting but I can’t help you unless you let me.”

“You don’t care,” Technus said, “I spent my whole life being unnoticed, and nobody cared, now you’ll all see what its like to be like me!”

Danny saw a way to shut off the machine.

He phased through Technus and turned off the machine stopping the process.

“I’ll remember this!” Technus said as he disappeared.

Danny went over to Ariana and did mouth to mouth to revive her.

“Don’t go,” he said.

Later she was being taken to the hospital.

“Cops said she was pumped with high voltage,” Dash said, “Does that sound like anyone?”

“Nicolai,” Danny said.

“I think she was talking about him in our meeting,” Maddie said, “Things are starting to get freaky.”

“Wait, I think it was Emily who brought her up,” Jack said.

“That lady is nuts,” Dash said.

“No I’m not,” she said, “Something’s wrong with him and we have to find out.”

“Ok what are you talking about?” Asked Maddie.

“I saw him, he did this to her,” Emily said, “He said he was gonna do to her what Joe did to him, so she could see what its like.”

She showed everyone the blueprints.

Later Danny was looking around for Technus.

He remembered a construction worker saying they saw an “Electrical being” inside a warehouse.

“This has to be the place,” he said going inside.

He looked around for Technus and saw green electricity.

“Found you,” he said.

“You,” Technus said.

“I came to help you Nicolai,” said Danny, “Whatever happened to you must be the worst thing.”

“On the contrary, its the best,” Technus said, “And I want to share my gift with the world.”

“This isn’t you Nicolai,” Danny said, “You’re getting out of control!”

He came closer.

“And Emily is really into guys like you,” Danny said, “But she needs the REAL you!”

“I won’t let you turn her against me!” He said.

“I’m not trying to do that, but it seems like you’re about to accomplish that on your own,” Danny said.

“I know what I need to do,” Technus said.

He shocked Danny and he fell to the floor.

He was unconscious and later the paramedics came to his aid.


	7. Battle at Ghost Corp

Chapter 8: Battle at GhostCorp  
(Disclaimer!)

Danny woke up around clouds.

A figure was watching him.

The figure revealed herself.

“Mom?” He asked.

“Look how big you’ve gotten,” she said.

Danny hugged her.

“Its been years,” he said, “I haven’t seen you in so long.”

She held his face.

“I’ve been watching you all this time in heaven, and I am so proud of the man you’ve become,” she said, “My son, a superhero.”

Danny looked down to the floor.

“But I couldn’t save someone from Technus,” said Danny, “I’m sure she’s still alive, but people think I caused it.”

“I know how it feels to want to do more than we can, but throughout time, I realized an important face,” Danny’s mom said, “You can’t always   
do everything at once. You can only do what you can do.”

She made him face her.

“This city is counting on you to stop that professor,” she said, “You must go back.”

Someone was calling his name.

“Will I ever see you again?” He asked.

“I’ll watch over you Danny,” she said, “Always.”

Danny then woke up in a hospital bed.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker were all by his side.

“Seems like you took quite a beating son,” Jack said, “Are you alright?”

“I think so,” Danny said. 

“I was almost certain that new Phantom character did this, but I was proven wrong,” said Jack, “It was Nicolai.”

“You mean that professor?” Jazz asked surprised.

“It seems like he got into some kind of accident and went through a transformation,” said Jack, “Looks like he wants revenge on GhostCorp   
for ridiculing him.”

He turned to the others.

“Could you step outside for a minute?” He asked, “I need a moment with my son.”

They all left.

“Dad?” Asked Danny.

“Son, I know thing’s haven’t been so easy without your mother around,” Jack said, “And I know I haven’t been able to do what you want me to,   
and I apologize for that.”

“Its ok dad,” he said, “You’re only human, and you did what you could.”

“Also, I know I can be tough on you at times, but there’s a reason behind it; There’s a spark I see inside of you,” Jack said, “But at least I have   
the respect to know that its your spark, and whatever you decide to do with it I know you’ll do great.”

Danny smiled.

“But I want you to know something; I love you son. No matter what you are, what you do, or who you hang out with.”

They hugged.

After Jack left, Danny texted Sam and Tucker to meet him at the usual spot. 

“I’ve taken the liberty of making some gear for you to take on Technus,” Tucker said, “Your gloves are now rubber and you can land some hits   
on him.”

Danny tried them.

“Nice,” he said.

Danny remembered the words in his head.

“I know I can be tough on you at times, but there’s a reason behind it; There’s a spark I see inside of you,”

Danny went to the top of a building. 

“Strong focus on what I want.”

He jumped off and started to fly.

Jack busted down the doors to Ghostcorp. 

“You’re too late Jack. I designed this technology, and now its time for me to take back what is rightfully mine.”

Technus reappeared with a new design.

“Once I harness its power, I will control everything made of electricity, and everyone will know me for who I truly am.”

“And who might that be?” Maddie asked.

“Technus, the mastermind of science and technology!”

Things made of technology were leaving Ghostcorp to attack innocent people. 

“All hail Technus!” They said.

“I will rule this city and all who oppose me!”

Maddie saw Emily in the same experiment Technus tried on someone else.

“She is mine, and mine alone!”

He summoned a group of electric minions to stop them from foiling his plan. 

Danny made it to Ghostcorp.

As he made his way inside he went invisible to keep from getting caught. 

Technus started the experiment.

“Please don’t do this to me!” Emily pleaded.

“You always told me to learn from my mistakes, and so I have. This time I can do it right with you as my test subject.”

“Please, this isn’t what I want!”

“You care about me Emily don’t you?”

He turned to Joe and his friends who were taken hostage.

“Unlike these people who turned me into this.”

“Nichoal wait, some people were just talking about you and how smart you were… I mean are!”

“What he means is you were spoken fondly of, so why ruin your reputation.”

“Nicolai I swear, that thing that happened…. that was an accident….”

“NO!” 

Technus got into his face.

“You knew this would happen, and now because of you I can never live a normal life!”

He turned back to Emily.

“Emily, this hurts me more than it does you.”

He started to continue with the expiriment.

“You’re right, it will hurt me more than it does you!”

Danny appeared.

“The ghost boy?” Jack asked surprised.

Danny started to dash at Technus. “Let her go Nicolai!” 

“I told you she’s mine!”

He forced him back. 

Danny saw a hose and used it to dose him down, but Technus knew how to avoid it.

Jack and Maddie were holding back the minions Technus summoned. 

“These guys are tough!”

Technus made an electric barrier to protect himself from the water.

“Not this time! Is that all you got!?”

Sam and Tucker made it to Ghostcorp on Sam’s morotcycle.

“I hope this stuff works,” Tucker said getting down.

Danny was continuing to fight Technus. 

He shot dozens of lightning bolts at Danny but he kept dodging until he could get close enough. 

Technus grabbed him by the neck. 

“I’m stronger than before in my 2.0 form, and you never even saw it coming. 

Danny grabbed him on the arm and didn’t get electrocuted.

“Ahh, thank you Tucker!”

He punched him hard and got free. 

Tucker and Sam came inside.

“Phantom, we came to help!” Sam said.

Tucker had the poltergeist and an upgraded ghost trap. 

“Hasta La Vista Ghosty!” 

Technus electrocuted the trap and it was stuck to the floor.

“I did not see that coming.”

“Now how can we stop him?”

“Wait, I think I got it,” Danny said, “He’s electric and he’s like a battery.”

“And so we can use his power against him.”

Jack was looking at 4 spots.

“Phantom, do you think you can lure him to that specific spot?”

“No problem Mr. Fenton, and Sam, I’ll need you to activate the machine to trap him, and wait for my signal.”

“Got it,” Everyone said.

“Alright go!”

Everyone went to their position.

Danny turned around and saw his mother giving him a thumbs up.

“Good luck son.”

Technus came charging at him and Danny escaped. 

“Come back here boy.”

Maddie went to free Emily and the others.

Technus kept fighting Danny until he saw Emily escape. 

“YOU!!!” 

He lunged at Maddie pinning her down.

“You disrupted my experiment.”

Danny saw him and lunged at him.

He brought him high up and then forced him back down while punching him in the face.

“You think. You can threaten. My mother!?!

He landed in the trap spot while holding him down.

“Now Sam, NOW!!!!” 

Sam pressed the button trapping Technus.

Tucker grabbed the Poltergust and used it to capture him while Jack activated the trap. 

They brought him down into the trap and an explosion emerged forcing everyone back. 

When the dust settled, the trap was unharmed.

Technus wasn’t trapped but was knocked unconscious and starting to turn back to normal.

“Nicolai… is he gonna be ok?” Emily asked.

“He’ll be fine.”

Later the paramedics came and brought him into a truck. 

“Awesome job man,” Tucker said giving Danny a high five.

Sam hugged Danny. 

“You were awesome out there.”

Maddie gave Danny a hug.

“My son, a hero,” she said.

Jack approached them. 

“I didn’t think I’d see the day where I work with a ghost to save the city. I guess not all ghosts are bad to be honest.”

Danny hugged him.

“Um… sorry, you just look very similar to my father who I lost in an accident. But I look forward to working with you in the future.”

“So do I mr……”

Danny pointed to the logo on his uniform. “Just call me Danny Phantom.”

“Well what do you know, you and my son share the same name.”

“Well, I should get going,” Danny said before he turned back around, “Mr. Fenton, I love you.”

Jack chuckled, “Wait, what?”

Danny flew away.

The next day there were news reports about Danny Phantom and how he saved the city from a major catastrophe. 

“He sounds like a great guy,” Danny said.

Dash was walking by with some Danny Phantom merchandise. “Believe me, he is.”

Danny was walking by school and saw the big impact he made becoming a superhero. 

The day came for the wedding between his dad and his new stepmother. 

Everyone was at the party congratulating them on being married.

Sam was with Danny.

“Do you ever miss your old mother?”

“Sometimes I do, but then I remember she’s up there watching me grow up into who I am. And I know how proud she is of me.”

Danny looked to Maddie who waved to him.

“Now I got two moms looking after me now.”

He smiled but then saw something in the city.

“Looks like trouble,” he said.

He ran to the top of the building. 

He then transformed into Danny Phantom. “Going Ghost!”

Little did he know that his step sister saw the whole thing.

“WHAT THE FU……..”

**The End**

Danny Phantom Theme Song

*He's a Phantom

*Danny Phantom, Phantom, Pahantom*

Young Danny Fenton He Was Just 14

When his parents built a very strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen

(He's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom)

When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit

then Danny took a look inside of it

there was a great big flash

every thing just changed

his molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom Phantom),

When he first woke up he realized he had snow white hair

and glowin' green eyes

he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly

he was much more unique than the other guys

It was then Danny knew what he had to do

he had to stop all the ghosts who were coming through

he's here to fight

for me and you

(He's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom

gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom

gonna catch em all cause he's DANNY PHANTOM)

Someone was watching the news about Danny Phantom. 

“So he’s finally arrived.”

He turned to someone who was training.

“It seems the ghost boy has finally come out of his hiding spot,” said the man in the shadows.

He was holding a special kind of whip.

“Can I count on you, to capture this specimen?”

The girl turned around.

“In honor of the Belmont Clan, you can count on me.”

She took the whip.

  
Look Through My Eyes by Everlife

There are things in life you'll learn

And, oh, in time you'll see

'Cause out there somewhere, it's all waiting

If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide

It will be alright

You'll see, trust me

I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look through my eyes

There's a better place somewhere out there

Take a look through my eyes

Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find

If you look through my eyes

There will be times on this journey

All you'll see is darkness

Out there somewhere daylight finds you

If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide

It will be alright

You'll see, trust me

I'll be there, I'll be watching over you

Just take a look through my eyes

There's a better place somewhere out there

Take a look through my eyes

Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find

If you look through my eyes, oh, oh yeah

All the things that you can change

There's a meaning in everything

And you will find all you need

There's so much to understand

Take a look through my eyes

There's a better place somewhere out there

Take a look through my eyes

Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find, yeah

If you look through my eyes

Be amazed what you'll find

If you look through my eyes

Arachnid-Girl and her partner Battery were looking at blueprints for a super villain’s lair.

“It looks like these areas might be out best bet getting in,” Battery said, “But those places are triple guarded.”

“I could get in there but my invisibility belt was damaged in the last battle.”

Battery sighed. “Well then it looks like we’re screwed, unless someone knows somebody else than can turn invisible in the blink of an eye.”

Arachnid-Girl thought of someone.

“I know a guy.”

**_Danny Phantom Will Return………_ **


End file.
